My Sweet Maiden
by Midnight Secret
Summary: After a nightmare, Chibiusa is reunited with her long friend Elios. Upon finding her feelings, she ends up arguing with her mother over being a lady and finds out that she must choose a husband at her birthday ball terrifying Chibiusa. ONESHOT, ChibiElios


My Sweet Maiden

A/N: I do not own Sailor Moon! This is a complete one-shot and I haven't read many Chibiusa, Elios stories so… Also, I'm using the Japanese names for it works out better than using the American names… but unfortunately I'm not good with the san's and kun's so they will be left out so I'm warning you now… Thank you and please leave me feedback, good or bad I do not mind! I love it all.

…

Darkness, darkness was all around her. She couldn't breathe and that scared her. She was alone and scared. She tried to call out, but her voice seemed to be lost. Her crimson eyes began to water and she felt her legs buckle. Chibiusa fell to the ground, her body tensing up and not letting her move. She was confused. Why was this happening? Why must her body be so tight? Her arms wrapped around her body and she looked around. Suddenly a noise behind her made her freeze.

Chibiusa slowly began to turn her head to see two glowing eyes. Her heart began to pound loudly in her chest. She was scared… scared for her life. The creature stepped toward her, making it visible to Chibiusa. It was a tiger, a brilliant orange and black tiger. Her heart began to beat rapidly. It snarled as it looked at her. Chibiusa tried to get up but her legs refused to obey her. Tears began to come to her eyes again. A loud snarl made a sob get caught in her throat while her tears flowed freely. She looked at the Tiger and found it readying its body. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as the Tiger began to run at her. Her chest began to heave up and down and she began to cry loudly. Her forehead began to shine, a crescent moon shining brightly. She let out a scream of fright as the tiger leapt at her. She shut her eyes and held her breath.

Chibiusa opened her eyes after a few seconds once she realized that she had not been pounced upon. She looked up and noticed a brilliant white stallion standing in front of her. Its mane and tail was blowing in the soft wind which had swept through the area. She noticed that the tiger was standing its ground in front of the horse. Chibiusa's eyes caught a soft glimmer against the blackness. It was golden… and sticking out of the horse's head. She let out a small gasp as memories of long ago came flooding into her head…

Pegasus.

Chibiusa watched as Pegasus stood his ground against the tiger. The tiger let out a growl and sprung forward towards the horse. Chibiusa gasped as Pegasus lowered his head. She covered her eyes and felt her body fall to the ground. She could feel her toes against and felt her body begin to shake. New tears began to form in her eyes. The tiger was so close… so close to pouncing on her… It scared her. Yet, Pegasus came out of no where and saved her… Her stomach began to tingle and her tears began to slow down. He showed up…

Elios closed his eyes and felt his body become human. He watched as the blackness began to fade and the dream world began to come into view. He heard a soft bird chirp and he smiled. Her nightmare was gone… His Maiden's nightmare was gone. He heard a soft sob and turned around. His eyes softened when he saw Chibiusa collapsed on the ground. He began to walk over to her but something about her seemed different to him… He couldn't tell due to her huddled on the ground but there was something different. That thought flew out of his mind as he looked at her. He could only smile. She was safe, he had made it in time so that her nightmare wouldn't take over and make her dreams become tainted for the night… From Elysion he could still see the light of her dreams and that always filled him with joy. He knelt down next to Chibiusa and touched her shoulder. The pink haired girl lifted her head a bit and began to lift her body up. The sight before him made his breath leave his body.

Before Elios was a maiden grown from when he last saw her. Her face had matured, her hair longer. Her arms were long and slender; her breasts were full and heaved up and down. A blushed crept upon his face once he noticed that her body had matured. She had finally grown up… His little maiden wasn't so little anymore. His eyes locked with Chibiusa's.

Chibiusa looked into Elios's eyes and her lips parted slightly.

"Elios…" she said softly. Her voice… her voice had become smooth and sweet sounding… It wasn't high anymore; it was in the middle if anything. Elios noticed her eyes were a bit redder than usual due to tears and notice that they were still streaming down her face.

"Maiden… Are you all right? You are crying…" he said softly, his hand reaching out and wiping a few tears away from her eyes. Chibiusa had to hold back a blush as she felt Elios touch her cheek. More tears began to form and it confused Elios. "Maiden… why are you crying now?" he asked. He was scared, did he do something wrong? Chibiusa flung herself at Elios, wrapping her arms around him and she buried her face into his chest. Elios was surprised, his arms slowly wrapping around the crying girl. No, not girl… she was far from a girl… She had finally turned into the lady she had always dreamed about.

"I'm so glad you are here," she said. "I was afraid you would never come and see me again." Elios found himself resting his head upon her head, looking out for her buns. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth from her body.

"I could never leave you," replied Elios. Chibiusa pulled away and looked up at Elios. He smiled down at her. "I told you I would see you again…" Elios brushed a couple of loose strands of hair from Chibiusa's face. Her face began to turn red as she looked and locked eyes with Elios.

"Elios…" she said softly. Elios closed his eyes and sighed. It was almost time for her to wake up and he didn't want to leave her.

"I must go…" he said softly. He reluctantly let her go and slowly got up. He grabbed her hands and helped her up to her feet. He let her hands loose but she grabbed them and held on to them. Elios looked at her.

"Will you be back? Please… I can't bear to let you go again after I've seen you," Chibiusa pleaded, her eyes glistening with a few tears. Elios's heart fluttered at her words. He thought he could make it away without feeling this way… His whole plan was to save her and make his flee but…

"Of course my dear Maiden…" he said softly. He took one of her hands into his and kissed it gently. A blush crept across Chibiusa's face and she watched as Elios turned back into Pegasus. She watched as he flew away. She cradled the hand in which he kissed and sighed softly… It had been way too long…

Chibiusa groaned as she felt sunlight upon her face. She opened her eyes and felt the light warm her face. She pushed the covers to the side and sat up. A smile spread across her face… Elios had come back to her. She slid from her bed and made it to her vanity. She stopped as she looked at herself in the mirror. Elios must have been surprised to see her for she had grown a lot since he last saw her. She looked down and remembered the time when her and Usagi changed ages. She had felt so happy… but Elios then told her that because of it he couldn't see her dream light anymore and he wouldn't be able to see her… A puzzled look came upon her face. How could he make his way to her then if she had become a lady…

The wind whipped at Chibusa's hair as she walked in a meadow a ways off from the palace. It was a warm June day, making Chibiusa happy. Her birthday was coming up soon, which meant that she would spend a wonderful day with her family and close friends. Chibiusa sank to the ground and began to pick flowers. Her birthday always brought a smile to her face. Chibiusa began to hum as she began to make a flower crown. A soft sound caught Chibiusa's attention. She got up and followed the sound. Over a hill she spotted a group of children playing. They ran around, laughing and smiling. They were friends… friends of the same age. Chibiusa began to feel heavy with the realization that she had no friends of her age… She had friends… Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto but she rarely got to see them… She was mostly by herself. She let the crown drop to the ground as she watched the kids play. She suddenly felt lonely and the thought of her birthday was way out of her mind.

…

"Did you have a good day?" came a voice from behind her. Chibiusa looked and saw Elios standing behind her. Chibiusa smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Elios!" she chirped. Chibiusa nuzzled her face into his chest and took in a deep breath. He smelled of flowers, Roses mostly, but some other flowers were mixed in as well. Elios wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I was afraid you were not going to show up!" she said.

"I would never break a promise my dear maiden…" he said softly. Chibiusa pulled away and smiled brightly.

"I had an okay day… I couldn't stop thinking about you though," she said, sitting back down in the field of flowers. Elios felt a small blush appear on his face but he tried to shake it off. He sat next to her and watched as she began to make a flower crown.

"Is that so?" he asked playfully. Chibiusa nodded her head as she strung flowers together.

"Mmmhmmm. My mother asked me if I had found a lifetime supply of chocolate when I went out today to the fields away from the palace…" Elios gave a chuckle but it subsided when he noticed that Chibiusa's eyes seemed to change at the thought of the fields.

"That is something that your mother would say." Chibiusa stopped her crown of flowers and sat there quietly. Elios wrinkled his brow. "Small one, are you all right?" he questioned.

"I saw these children playing in the field… They were so happy, full of life and friendship…" she said softly. Elios was confused on where this was going.

"Children are fascinating on how happy they can be at just a small little thing, like a flower or a nice day…" said Elios, trying to figure out what was bugging Chibiusa so much. He felt helpless not knowing… he wanted to help his maiden the best he could. A small smile was upon his lips at the thought of that, Chibiusa being his maiden. It soon disappeared when he noticed a tear slide down Chibiusa's cheek.

"They are fascinating… But they brought something crystal clear to my eyes…" Elios found himself wrapping an around hesitantly around Chibiusa's shoulders.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"I don't have anyone that I can really call a good friend…" Elios just looked at her.

"Of course you have friends, what about your mother and father? The senshi?" he asked.

"They were more my friends in the past than now… In the past I had friends… but here it is so different. I rarely see the senshi, my parents are always busy… I know no one of my age… I'm just… lonely." Chibiusa fought back the tears. Elios had seen her cry enough and she didn't want him to see her as a cry baby. Elios brought Chibiusa to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"And you do not categorize me as a friend?" he asked softly. It hurt a little that she would forget about him. Chibiusa's eyes went wide. She pulled away from Elios and looked at him.

"Of course you are my friend! I'd never forget that you were my friend… You were gone for so long I kind of felt that you had forgotten about me… That made me sad a bit…" she said softly. Elios cupped Chibiusa's cheek. She looked up at him.

"I would never forget about you my sweet maiden…" he said softly. Her face began to flush.

"Elios…" she said softly. Elios leaned forward, his nose brushing hers. Chibiusa closed her eyes, waiting for what she was hoping would happen… But it never did. She opened her eyes and Elios was gone. She sighed. She was so close…

…

"Good morning Small Lady," said Serenity. Chibiusa smiled as she entered the meal hall.

"Good morning mother," she said. Chibiusa kissed her mother upon the cheek. Serenity smiled.

"Hurry up and eat sweetheart, a diplomat from Jupiter will be here today and I want to introduce you to him," explained Serenity. Chibiusa raised an eyebrow. Why did her mother want to introduce her? This was very strange.

"Yes ma'am."

…

"Ahhh, Richard," said Serenity, as a tall man bowed before Serenity, grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Richard set his gaze upon Chibiusa.

"This must be your daughter," he said, a smile upon his face though it was hard to see due to his full beard.

"Yes, this is my daughter. We call her Small Lady." The name of Small Lady smacked Chibiusa in the face. She looked at her mother. Why had she not introduced her as Usagi, she was a lady now, wasn't she? Chibiusa felt a kiss upon her hand and she turned her attention to Richard. She gave a small smile and gave a small curtsy. Richard smiled.

"Yes, she is a very pretty girl…" Chibiusa felt weird as Richard looked her up and down. She edged closer to her mother a bit. Serenity placed a hand upon Chibiusa's head.

"You are dismissed sweetheart. Let the grownups talk now. I will see you at dinner." Chibiusa looked at her mother. She bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't say something that she knew she would regret.

"It was nice meeting you," Chibiusa gave another curtsy before she made her way to her room.

She opened the door and then slammed it. Chibiusa flung herself onto her bed and grabbed one of her stuffed animals and pulled it up to her. She was not a child anymore. She was a young lady. She was grown and well ready to be address as Usagi and not Small Lady or Chibiusa anymore… No, she felt she was ready to be called Usagi. She stood up and threw her stuffed animal across the room. She felt herself getting angrier and angrier every moment. She fell onto her bed and curled up, grabbing another animal to cuddle with. She closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber.

…

Chibiusa sat on her bed, dressed in her sleeping gown. She had decided to skip dinner and her stomach was starting to yell at her for doing so. She didn't feel like seeing her mother, she was afraid she would yell at her and lose her temper. A soft knock brought Chibiusa out of her daydreaming.

"Come in," she said. The door opened and Serenity slowly made her way into the room.

"Small One…" said Serenity. Chibiusa turned and looked at her mother.

"Why must you call me that? I'm not small anymore," spat Chibiusa, crossing her arms. Serenity smiled a bit and sat next to her daughter on the bed.

"It is habit… I'll take down your hair as I explain sweetheart," Serenity's blue eyes locked with Chibiusa's red ones and Chibiusa turned around so her mother could work with her hair.

"I call you Small One for it is habit. You have always been small, you do know you didn't grow for a long while, a lot longer than what we felt was going to happen," explained Serenity as she let down one of the buns. Chibiusa closed her eyes as she felt the tightness leave half of her head. "You will always be my small one, always. I don't think I could ever let you go sweetheart… You are my baby," The other bun came down. Chibiusa felt arms wrap around her shoulders and found herself being pulled to her mother's chest. Serenity rested her chin upon Chibiusa's head and rocked her gently.

"Mother… You need to let me grow up…"

"I think 1,500 years old is a bit young still…" Chibiusa couldn't help but laugh at her mother.

"Mom!" she said, playfully patting her mother's arm. Serenity smiled.

"All right, all right, you are right. I need to start treating you like an adult…" Chibiusa smiled.

"Thank you mother…"

"I'm glad that you mentioned this… I think you are old enough to start looking for a husband." Chibiusa felt her body stiffen. A husband?

"What do you mean mom?"

"Well… as you know our birthday is Saturday… I have decided to throw a ball. That is one of the reasons why Richard was here today… He was coming to meet you to see if the Prince of Jupiter should come and ask for your hand in marriage… There are many young princes who have their eye on you…" explained Serenity.

"Mother… Must I choose one of the princes? Can I choose someone that I love?" asked Chibiusa. Serenity seemed to hesitate and brought her daughter close to her.

"I know you are strong my dear, but I would feel better if you married someone who knew how to rule a kingdom… I would be afraid if you married someone who wasn't fit…"

"So you don't think I can do it by myself?" asked Chibiusa.

"Sweetheart, that isn't what I'm saying…"

"Why must you treat me like a child? I am not a child anymore! I'm mature; I am more mature than you were when you were a teenager! I don't understand why I must choose one of these guys instead of someone who I love." Chibiusa pulled away from her mother and curled up into a ball on her bed.

"Small one…"

"Leave me alone." Serenity looked at her daughter and sighed softly. She stood up and lightly touched her daughter's head.

"Sleep well…" she whispered before she left the room. Chibiusa watched the lights go off and saw the moonlight wash in through her window. She soon fell asleep, tears running down her cheeks.

…

Chibiusa sat in darkness. It was all around her. That is all that she could see. She felt coldness around her. It was so familiar… She began to get scared, scared that it would be like her last bad dream. She heard a noise; her body froze and felt something touch her shoulder. She let out a scream and tried to get away with her eyes closed shut.

"Maiden…" came the gentle voice. Chibiusa opened her eyes and noticed she was staring at a flower, a small butterfly perched on top of it. She straightened her body and looked behind her. Elios was standing there; a look of concern was on his face.

"Are you all right? You were about to have another nightmare…"

"I'm fine… I had a bad day…" Elios sat next to Chibiusa and looked at her.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Chibiusa looked down. She felt ashamed about what she was going to tell him. She didn't want to tell him about the ball, about her having to choose someone as a husband. For some reason, she felt like it would hurt Elios real bad. Then it dawned on her, a different question that she had been putting off for a long time.

"How is it that you can come to my dreams?" The question made Elios blink. He was confused…

"What do you mean?"

"When I was changed into Usagi's age in the past you told me that since my dream had come true… that you wouldn't be able to see me again. Why can you see me now?" Elios looked down. He was afraid that she was going to ask him this question.

"Small one…" he said. Chibiusa's eyes went wide.

"No, not you too," she said. Elios looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not small anymore. I'm a grown lady! I'm a grown lady!" she said.

"Then why don't you believe it yourself?" asked Elios. Chibiusa stared at Elios.

"What…"

"You don't feel you have become a lady… Deep down you feel like a child, you still dream to become like your mother… To marry the man that you love…" Elios said, the last part of his sentence becoming a whisper. Chibiusa began to sniff.

"That… that isn't true…" she said. Elios reached out to touch her cheek.

"Maiden…" he said softly. She backed away, tears streaming down her eyes.

"I will marry…" she said. Elios froze. "At my birthday party I'm supposed to choose a husband…" she said softly. Elios felt his heart begin to slow down. She was going to marry… "A prince too… I will be a lady then…" she said. As she said the words, her body began to shake with sadness. She didn't want to marry a prince, she didn't want to tell Elios about the ball at all but what he said struck her and made her feel horrible. She was a lady… She knew it! She turned away from Elios and closed her eyes.

"Maiden…" Elios said softly.

"Go Elios…" Elios took in a breath.

"What…"

"Just go!" cried Chibiusa. She got up from her sitting position and dashed away from him. Even though she told him to go, she couldn't watch him go… She just couldn't. Tears streamed down her face as she ran. Elios watched as she ran.

"Usagi…" he whispered.

…

"It is a please to see you again Richard," greeted Serenity as Richard kissed her hand. Chibiusa stood by her mother, her eyes cast down. Since her argument with Elios a couple days ago she had not been able to sleep well. She was tired, but she had to keep up her front.

"I would like you to meet the Prince of Jupiter, Prince Izod." Prince Izod took Chibiusa's hand and kissed it gently.

"Prince Izod, I would like you to meet my daughter, Usagi." Chibiusa's eyes went wide a bit and a small blush appeared on her face. Izod must have thought the blush was because of him and he smiled.

"A blush upon your lovely face just makes your face even lovelier…" Chibiusa looked at him and felt her cheeks go redder.

"Thank you…?" said Chibiusa softly. Prince Izod nodded his head to Serenity and made his way through the crowd.

"I think he fancies you a bit…" said Serenity.

"Thank you…" said Chibiusa.

"For what sweetheart?"

"For calling me Usagi. Thank you." Serenity kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"No problem." Serenity noticed the table in the far corner that held sparkling packages wrapped for her and Chibiusa. "I cannot wait until later, I cannot wait to see what gifts I got." She said. Chibiusa smiled. "You know that quite a few of those gifts are being given to you to try to win over your heart, you know that right?" Chibiusa looked at her mother and swatted her.

"I wish you hadn't told me that! Now they are ruined." Chibiusa pouted a bit and her mother hugged her. Chibiusa smiled and watched as her mother walked away. She gave a small sigh and looked at the ground. Even though she was having fun, she couldn't get the argument out of her head. She closed her eyes. _Elios…_

"That necklace is beautiful Usagi!" cooed Minako as she watched Chibiusa put the necklace she had received from Prince Izod up to her neck. It was a beautiful diamond necklace that had several rows of diamonds that went down to a point at the end making the necklace look like a triangle. She had never seen such a pretty necklace.

"Wow…" she said softly.

"Now that the gifts are open, let the dance begin!" said Serenity, clapping her hands. With the clap of her hands, the orchestra began to play. Serenity stood up and grabbed Endymion's hand and lead him out to the dance floor. Chibiusa soon found herself surrounded by men, all asking her to dance. She found herself dancing with the Prince of an asteroid in the asteroid belt; she had forgotten the name of the asteroid and the Prince. Most of the princes' names she had forgotten. She gave a smile to him once the dance was over and felt herself being swept into another.

…

"No, I think I'm going to sit this dance out," said Chibiusa, turning down the Prince of Pluto. He nodded and turned around. Chibiusa made her way over to the side where she found a chair and sat down. She had never danced so much before in her life, and with so many guys. Her feet were killing her. She noticed the Prince of Jupiter looking through the crowd and she sighed. She found the prince charming and nice, but he kept trying to make her dance with him whenever he could. She stood up and made her way to the large balcony outside.

The cool June hair hit her face as she walked outside. She closed her eyes as she found herself leaning against the railing of the balcony. After a while she felt something sweet fill her nose. She opened her eyes. In front of her face was the prettiest white rose she had ever seen. Her eyes went wide and she let out a small gasp.

"Do you like it?" came a voice. _That voice…_ Chibiusa looked up and her eyes locked with gentle looking eyes.

"Elios…" she said softly. Elios stood in front of her, his hand holding out the white rose for her. "What are…?"

"I figured that I would come to your birthday party… I know this isn't a lot, especially compared to that necklace that Prince Izod gave you, but this is what I felt I should give you…" Chibiusa could hear a trace of hurt in Elios's voice. She took the rose and put it up to her nose.

"It's the best present I could ask for…" she whispered. Elios brushed Chibiusa's cheek gently.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry…" before he could finish, Chibiusa stopped him.

"There is no reason to apologize… You were right. I kept saying that I was a lady, but deep down inside I didn't feel like a Lady." She found herself sitting on the balcony, looking up at the sky. "My mother didn't treat me like a Lady… I looked at my mother and saw how elegant and how pretty she was. Even though she can be a ditz like her old self, I still saw something in her that I never saw in myself. I was beginning to feel lonely, seeing children with friends… and watching my mother and father being so happy together, I figured that I wouldn't be a lady until a man loved me…" Chibiusa closed her eyes and took in a breath. She felt the rose slide from her hand and she opened her eyes. She noticed Elios place the rose behind her ear. His finger trailed down her cheek and rested under her cheek.

"Then you have been a lady for a long time…" he whispered. Chibiusa looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She felt Elios' forehead press again the side of her head. She could feel his breath tickle her ear.

"I've loved you for a long time now…" he whispered. Chibiusa's eyes went wide.

"You… you have?" She heard a soft _mhmm_ and she soon saw Elios look down at her. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush hers gently. Her head began to race as she felt her arms slowly wrap around Elios. She soon found herself pulling away and she looked away. Elios was confused.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"It is my mother… She wants me to marry a Prince…" Chibiusa began to feel her heart break. She couldn't bear to let go of Elios now that she had him. A smile spread across Elios' face. He put his head against Chibiusa's.

"If it wasn't for your mother, I would not be here…" he said softly. Chibiusa met his eyes.

"Really?" she asked softly. He gave a small nod. Chibiusa hugged Elios, she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you Elios…" she said softly.

"I love you too Usagi…" Chibiusa took in a small gasp and smiled. Elios laid his head upon hers' and smiled. _You will always be mine… my sweet maiden…_

The End.


End file.
